


You Can Leave Your Crown On

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, PWP, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Crown or not, you have always been my prince," Merlin whispers with a breathy exhale, placing a kiss to the coronet--still gleaming in Arthur's damp and matted blond hair--before brushing his lips against Arthur's own. "And you will always be my king." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Crown On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["It isn't going to suck itself, Merlin."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407162) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 



> Originally posted for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com) Prompt#5: Crown. Many thanks to [Alby_Mangroves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alby_Mangroves/pseuds/Alby_Mangroves) for providing inspiration with lovely art, and min7girl for suggesting one of the lines. Title comes from the song, "You Can Leave Your Hat On" by Joe Cocker.

"How did you get this thing so dirty? What is the _point_ of a crown anyways?"

Arthur sighs. While he's grown used to his manservant's mindless complaining by now, he's really not in the mood to hear it after the long day he's had. "The point, _Mer_ lin, is that the crown is a symbol of my responsibility to Camelot and its people. When my father named me Crown Prince, it meant he trusted me with the duty of protecting the kingdom in preparation of the day I will rule it."

Merlin stops his polishing of Arthur's cornet--he's been working on it while sitting on the edge of Arthur's bed, the cheeky bugger--to frown thoughtfully. "But the people already love you and are willing to follow you even now. Not because of what you have on your head, but of who you are, Arthur. And because one day you'll be a great king."

Whenever Merlin talks about his role in Camelot's future with such an open and earnest expression, Arthur can't help but feel extremely humbled. But there's no way in hell he's going to let Merlin have the satisfaction of knowing that. "Yes, well, that may be true, but we also can't have you growing lazy from a lack of things to clean."

Merlin snorts, coming over to place the freshly polished cornet over Arthur's brow. "I better keep good care of that then. It's probably be hard to replace; who knows where we can find another one that can fit that big, fat head of yours."

Before Merlin can back away, Arthur grabs his hand and tugs him close, pressing their bodies together. "I thought you liked my 'big, fat head'?" he asks, grinning wickedly.

A blush spreads across Merlin's pale features, and his crystal blue eyes dart downwards in embarrassment, but he doesn't detangle himself from Arthur's embrace. "Okay, I like it well enough when you don't open that mouth of yours?"

"See, I think that's a lie too," Arthur growls, jerking down that ridiculous neckerchief Merlin always wears to suck roughly just above a familiar bruise. "Because I have it on good authority that you like my mouth just as well."

"Arthur," Merlin softly cries out once, then again when Arthur's lips travel upwards to bite gently at the lobe of Merlin's ear. 

"Well, Merlin?" Arthur whispers, his hot and heavy breath sending noticeable chills down Merlin's spine. "You were saying?"

There's a brief moment of hesitation before Merlin sighs in resignation. "Fine, prat. I guess I like your mouth too."

"Good," Arthur chuckles lowly, pulling back to run his thumb across Merlin's bottom lip, his eyes widening when Merlin licks the tip. "Because right now, I really like your mouth myself."

Why it usually takes Merlin forever to dress and undress him, Arthur can never understand, but that's not the case this time. In betwixt a flurry of heavy kissing and biting (and even heavier groping and pawing), they manage to shed all their combined garments, completely naked except for the coronet still on Arthur's head. He had started to take it off earlier, but Merlin had stopped him, wearing a quirky smile as he instructed Arthur to keep it on.

"What are you waiting for then?" Arthur asks impatiently as he runs his fingers through Merlin's dark locks. "It isn't going to suck itself, _Mer_ lin."

"Yes, _sire_ ," Merlin replies, rolling his eyes dramatically even as he drops down to his knees. His fingers grip into the skin of Arthur's thigh for support, and he turns his head upward to smirk before running his tongue along the length of Arthur's hardened cock.

Even though he has been observing the whole scene intently, Arthur jumps slightly at the contact, not fully prepared for the shockwave of pleasure it sends through his body. But that's nothing compared to when Merlin actually encloses his mouth over the tip, and Arthur can't bite back the moan that erupts from his throat. 

Merlin hums something incomprehensible in response, the reverberation from the action only heightening the experience in ways Arthur has never imagined. A rare moment of helplessness fills Arthur as he can only watch as Merlin begins to slowly bob up and down his length, taking more and more of Arthur in with each pass. "...God have mercy…" Arthur whispers in disbelief, unconsciously fisting a handful of Merlin's hair and groaning loudly when Merlin hums again.

Arthur's legs begin to shake heavily from resisting the urge to fuck Merlin's mouth, but eventually he can't stop his hips from snapping forward. Other than a murmur of surprise, Merlin takes it without complaint, shifting to move in perfect sync with Arthur.

While it has been Merlin's mouth that brings Arthur to the brink of his orgasm, it's the combination of it and Merlin's fingers that pushes him over it. Merlin parts his red, swollen lips wider in order to suck on two of his own fingers in a matter that is positively sinful. Slicking them heavily with a mixture of his saliva and Arthur's pre-come, he finds the ring of Arthur's entrance and pushes inside, pressing against the spot that drives Arthur completely mad.

With a harsh shout, Arthur lets his head fall forward, white stars bursting on the back of his eyelids as he comes in thick, milky bursts. To his credit, Merlin tries to swallow it all, but is in the midst of wiping off his chin when Arthur drags him roughly to his feet.

"Crown or not, you have always been my prince," Merlin whispers with a breathy exhale, placing a kiss to the coronet--still gleaming in Arthur's damp and matted blond hair--before brushing his lips against Arthur's own. "And you will always be my king."


End file.
